


#12: Sound

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficmas, Fluff, M/M, Pastel/Punk, deaf!dan, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt:dan is deaf but goes to mainstream school and is lonely and gets bullied but meats bafm!phil who knows sign language and stands up for him





	

Today’s been a bad day for Dan- it started with missing his bus, then getting shoved into the lockers, had someone’s lunch dumped on him, and watched water get ‘accidentally’ spilled on his homework. The one good part was the new boy in English Class, with dark hair, blue eyes, and dressed in all black who’s frankly gorgeous. Unfortunately for Dan, one of his biggest bullies noticed Dan staring. Even though Dan can’t hear what the people currently beating him up are saying, but he can read their lips well enough to tell. _Faggot._ _Stupid. Worthless_. Then, the kids are being pulled away from Dan. As soon as Dan has the sense to look at his savior, his heart leaps to his throat. New kid, Phil Lester, is standing there, holding up the leader of Dan’s bullies by the collar of his shirt and talking to him with a subtle smirk. Once Phil drops him and they all scramble away, and Dan backs away as best as he can, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

_ Shhh, _ Phil signs slowly.  _ I will not hurt you. Are you okay? _

Dan grins wider than he has in years.  _ I’m okay, I think. Thank you. _

Holding out a hand to help Dan up, Phil smiles at him.  _ Nurse? _

_ Yeah _ .

Together, they walk to the school nurse, where Dan is given ice for his ribs and face, smiling as Phil signs at him animatedly, eventually prompting Dan to ask how he knows it. Phil laughs, and Dan wishes he could have heard it.  _ My friend lost hearing after an accident when we were kids. I learned so he didn’t have to be alone _ . 

_ You’re sweet, _ Dan replies after he gives the nurse her ice packs back.  _ Thank you, really. _

_ Never a problem for cute boys like you. Need a ride home? _

Dan hesitantly reaches for Phil’s hand, blushing when their fingers interlace, and allows himself to be led away. For the first time in what feels like forever, Dan thinks he might be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel


End file.
